winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trauma and Chaos
This is the seventh episode of the Clix Fashionistas series. Previously on Clix Fashionistas : Aira was happy she and Matt were getting along well. But things take a turn when Aira finds out he's engaged to Irma. Previous : The Painful Truth Next: Harmonia's Song Synopsis "What is wrong with you?!" shouted Ruby. "I'm telling you the truth! " replied Lilliana in an equally yelling tone. "Uh, I hate you!" "Well it's not like I care..." "Guys stop!" said Felicia. "Your being childish." Just then, Nancy burst into the room. "What is going on in here?" she said. "It's a Saturday. Can't I sleep in..." "Well big baby Lilliana is being rude." said Ruby. "Take a look at yourself." replied Lilliana. "Quit acting immature." said Felicia. "Nancy, take Lilliana out for a walk. I'll talk with Ruby." Meanwhile, Aira was in her room... Aira was sobbing heavily. She scrunched her star-shaped cushion and pressed her face into. She just couldn't stop thinking about Matt. A few moments later, Aira decided to take a stroll. She saw Felicia and Ruby talking. " Morning girls. " she said. " Hey Aira. You woke up quite late today. " said Felicia. Aira giggled. "Where are the others? " " Out for a walk.They're gonna talk about a fight..." she said but Ruby cut her off. " Yeah, Lilliana was being rude. " " What happened? " " Well, I had a few designs and I wanted to know what the girls the girls think about it. Everyone liked it but Lilliana was like " Oh it's so tacky and decorative. You're a disgrace to the fashion world. " What she said was rude." "Well, what Lilliana was trying to say was that they weren't good enough. But your a Fashionista and you've got to believe in yourself. Anyway, I want to go for a walk. Wanna come?" " Not really, I'm busy. " said both Ruby and Felicia. They exchanged looks and said, "Jinx!" Meanwhile, at Cloud Tower..." The Hex Sisters we're trying to find a way to get Aira. "Sisters, I think I found something. The Dark Marionettes." said Lucy. " How is that suppose to help us? " asked Joey. " There is an incantation to summon them. " replied Lucy. " Let's do this." said Misty. "''By everlasting darkness ''There will be sadness ''In and out, to and fro ''There will be jeopardy that will never go ''The Dark Marionettes come to life ''Go and get the Phoenix's Light" The three sisters chanted and in front of them were three Puppeteers. "Go and do your work." said Lucy and the puppeteers vanished. Back in Alfea... "Lilliana! Nancy! " said Aira as she saw her friends. "Hey Princess! " "Hey girl! " replied Lilliana and Nancy excited to see their friend. "You out for a walk too?" asked Lilliana. "Mhmm..." replied Aira. " Ooo, how I love the way the sunlight splits into so many colours." said Nancy dreamily. "It sure is beautiful." said Lilliana. Just then, the Clix heard screams. "What's that?!" asked Aira. " I don't know but it is not '' something good." replied Lilliana. " Let's check it out." said Nancy. Students were running toward the college getting into their dorms. Miss Faragonda came out running. "What's happening? " she asked. " We don't know. " said Nancy. " Doesn't seem like something good." " Why don't we check it out." said Lilliana. " Okay. " replied Ms. Faragonda. " Clix Magic Winx! " said Aira and the fairies transformed. " There." said Aira pointing at a gigantic old hag. " That's not the problem. " said Nancy, "take a look at those marionettes." They were a lot and were headed toward the school. " What is that." said Lilliana. " We can't hold them back." Felicia and Ruby flew up to meet the others. "Holy Whack-a-Moly!" exclaimed Ruby "what in the world is that?" "Monsters...?" said Nancy. "Are those Marionettes?" asked Felicia. "Yeah," said Aira. "They are way too much for us to handl." "Then lets give it what we've got. ''Flower vines!" said Felicia shooting green energy on the ground making vines grow out as they wrap the marionettes. "Lets go!" said Aira. The girls flew away and began attacking the Marionettes. "Moon Crater!" said Lilliana creating a crater beneath the marionettes. "Illuminated Catastrophe!" said Aira causing waves of intensive light blindening the marionettes and making them run mad. "Chromo-wave!" said Nancy sending a multicolored ray at the marionettes making them fall. "Crystal Cage!" said Rubelia enclosing the marionettes in a transparent cage. After all this hardwork, the Clix thought they were done with all the marionettes. Surprisingly, more marionettes kept coming. "What the-!" said Aira in shock. "We just got done with a whole lot of 'em. Where are they coming from?" "Girls." called Ms. Faragonda from below. The girls flew to meet her. "What is it?" asked Lilliana. "Those aren't normal marionettes. They are being controlled by three puppeteers. To take them down, you'll have defeat the pupeteers to stop them from increasing then use Harmonia's Song to send them back to where they came from." "Whose Harmonia?" asked Aira. "An old Melodist whose songs are magical. Her song is the one that remained after the battle of the Ancestral Witches. It is now reserved at the Alfea Archive but i am not sure where." "Felicia, Nancy, Lilliana you defeat the pupeteers. Ruby and I will go find Harmonia's Song." said Aira. The girls flew off to complete their tasks. "Goodluck." said Ms. Faragonda. Category:Princess Aisha Category:Clix Fashionistas Category:Episodes